User talk:MissAntagonist
Don't worry about it. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 23:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, I hardly consider myself the most experienced wiki user as I occasionally make mistakes once in a while. LOL. From a writer's perspective, a storyline is the best way to go first, that way you can work on any characters after that and simply add to it. It's how I did mine anyway. *Shrugs* Work up a story that flows well with canon (because canon is taken seriously on this site, even in the fandom world). If you use already established characters, make sure it doesn't interfere with the canon's story (unless you're going for AU universe. In which case, don't worry about that). Well, to make it easier, what do you have so far? Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 19:05, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow. O_o My advisement is to focus on one story at a time for right now. So far, it seems pretty good. Figure out what sort of issues this character may come in contact and how they tie together with Wesker. But remember, Chris wasn't in Raccoon City at the time of the infection. Though the one thing that confuses me is Nemesis. If a team is being deployed for a single girl, then why use Nemesis? It just feels a bit like overkill, but that's just me. At the time of the Raccoon City event, Nemesis was only programmed to take out the STARS units. Unless you do a "after Jill fights him and he goes completely crazy and attacks this girl in the background" sort of deal. If you do it in a game manner (which seems most logical), then use monsters that appeared in the second and third. As for a new corporation, I suppose among the chaos, that would make sense. But yeah, stick with one story for right now. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 11:02, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Well that wasn't added in your description. I see, but if she was once a STARS member a while ago, but no longer is, I can't really see Nemesis having her as a concern. He was sent out to kill the STARS members who had been involved in the mansion incident for Umbrella to cover up all witnesses. But that's just my opinion anyway. I could work depending on how you word it in your story. Well, that's good. LOL. What you gave me was a wee bit jumbled, so I had difficulty following. I think that Chris was supposedly spotted in Europe around that time, though I'm not sure. I know the incident of Code Veronica happened after the Raccoon City incident and Chris was on Rockfort Island with his sister Claire. Actually, if you're looking to keep up with timeline, this might help: http://residentevil.wikia.com/Category:Timeline Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 13:16, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Well yeah, I know. If she did know something about Umbrella's little secrets, then yeah, I guess I can see that happening. I could see this story of yours heavily tying in with RE3 more than anything else. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 17:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) If you're comfortable with keeping it "in working progress", then I'd go for it anyway. But if you don't really have much as far as beginning, middle, and end; then work on it a bit more. I'd start off with something small, and continue to work with it as I go. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 00:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I'm interested in seeing what you come up with. Queen-of-the-Living-Dead (talk) 00:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC)